Digimon Edventure
Digimon Edventure is a crossover fanfiction featuring characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy and the anime Digimon Adventure 02. Taking place aproximately one year after the events of Digimon Adventure 02, Tai, Davis and the 01 and 02 Digidestined decide to take a vacation in Canada on Christmas Eve. The place they happen to pick is Peach Creek. The Eds and the Kids then meet up with them and form new friendships. Little do they know, there is a hidden evil wating to emerge. Plot It Begins... The story begins with Tai and Davis on Christmas Eve looking back at all the adventures they had back in the Digital World, who just sailing to Peach Creek in Canada on a ferry/cargo ship with their whole families revealing they all agree to spend their vacation there as a Christmas holiday in Cul-De-Sac. Davis then receives an e-mail message from Izzy, stating that they are was actually planning a vacation somewhere in North America with their parents to meet up with Mimi and her friend Michael, during a meeting they set their eyes on the Canadian town of Peach Creek on Christmas Eve, so now he spends his time getting happy on a beach – where Davis is seen wrestling with a strong man (who is the captain of the cargo/ferry ship) and having making a Christmas tree and presents they made out of sand (complete with sand Christmas tree and presents). While they's saddened that he and his friends may never be able to visit The Digital World again, they is happy that they can still check in their Digimon via the Internet and have their digivices to open the Digital World gate by saying "DigiPort Open". Davis is also upset cause Veemon, Wormmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon are in the Digital World alongside the original DigiDestined's digimon too. They going to see Mimi and Michael, The all 02 and former DigiDestined meet up at the top of the cargo ship that night, except for Mimi, who now at Peach Creek where the Eds live. They discuss the Eds and going there. They are all quite concerned about their own Digimon and decide to return to make sure they are okay when they get to Peach Creek. Meanwhile, the Eds are onto their latest scam: a shop for foreign antiques, which are actually cheaply constructed from spare parts. Eddy proudly states that foriegn objects will give them hoards of cash. As ususal, the Kids fall for this scam and they earn around $5.00. However, as they head to the Candy Store which they find Mimi Tachikawa and Michael, She, her friend and the angry kids demand refunds, complaining that the "antiques" are actually just cheap junkyard scraps. Eddy refuses and gets trashed by the them as usual. Edd then states that he should actually try to use objects that are actually practical. Eddy rebukes this statement and get into another fight, The Eds gets an inspiration for Christmas: he’ll invent a machine to bring money for the orphaned children and also summoned Jawbreakers so he can look back into helping and see the miracle of Christmas. The Eds invents this machine over the seven days, later that night Ed, Edd and Eddy thinks they are hallucinating when Eddy says he saw a control spire there! Several days later, a ferry/cargo ship in the sea arrives that catches the attention of the Cul-De-Sac residents. Out comes Davis, Tai and the rest of their friends! Mimi sees them with Michael, her American friend and one of the International DigiDestined, When they introduce themselves, Eddy "I saw a control spire in our town. one last night near our home we were worried your Digimon couldn't cause of the Control Spire, back i'll back it was gone." to Davis, the Kids are facinated by the fact that they are foriegners from Japan. (Especially Rolf.) Eddy on the other hand, see them as perfect victims for his next scam; beliving the foreigners have some valuable items to bring with them. Davis and Tai finally notices Eddy, Eddy says "I'm really sad that Yukio Oikawa died and restored the beauty in the Digital World when You and Ken destroyed MaloMyotismon, your old enemy when your fighted back in Highton View Terrace, before coming back" and decides to greet each other, Yolei says "Hey Everyone, Come to Edd's house", The 01 and 02 DigiDestined and the Eds goes to find a computer and they (including Michael and the Eds) decided to enter the Digital World this time with the Eds, Yolei "Okay, DigiPort Open!!" DigiPort Open! the gate to the Digital World opens on the on Edd's computer, they go to the Digital World alongside with the Eds, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, T.K. and Kari meets up with Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Patamon and Gatomon once again, and Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon and Tentomon accompany them. The Eds introduced themselves to their Digimon. The Eds and the both DigiDestined then start to wander and remembering they want their before and find themselves back in Primary Village. They have a great time playing in the village but then they find a bunch of cradles full of baby Digimon. There are also many Digi-Eggs. Patamon finds a note by one that says Open Me so Eddy rubs one of the eggs which hatches into a Poyomon. They want to go find a cradle for it but one magically appears. The Eds and the both DigiDestined then discuss not being able to remember when T.K. and Matt were babies though T.K. does recall a time when Matt helped him when he was sad. Meanwhile, Elecmon, the caretaker of Primary Village is having very good luck making a Christmas tree. Unfortunately, The Eds and the both DigiDestined are having much less luck with the baby Digimon who are all crying. When Elecmon gets back he attacks The Eds and the both DigiDestined because he thinks they are hurting the babies. Elecmon tells them they must leave but Eddy refuses and the two begin to fight, Eddy tells him does he needs to recognizes T.K. and Patamon. but doesn't listen, Davis and Tai finally intervenes and makes them stop. He has them have a Tug-O-War instead just like before. It is extremely intense but Patamon ends up winning. Afterwards, the two Digimon become friends and Elecmon apologizes for his acting harshly. He invites them to stay for a while. T.K. accepts but also asks how do they know Christmas too but Elecmon says it's very special and they will have to play for a bit. The Eds says they doesn't have three Digimon. They just wants to be friends to the DigiDestined and laugh with them. Then Elecmon gets an idea that the power of friendship might be able to fix the Eds's problem. The Eds thinks maybe they can have a good Christmas. The Eds and the both DigiDestined have been playing with the baby Digimon. Suddenly, a Botamon Digivolves into a Koromon. after the digivolve Elecmon finally recognizes T.K. and Patamon, Everyone is very excited. T.K. and Patamon promise to always be best friends once again and everybody cheers, The Eds and the 01 and 02 DigiDestined (including Michael) goes to the Next area to have fun. Characters The Eds *'Ed' - the dumbest member of the Eds, as well as the strongest. He is fascinated by the concept of Digimon as he believes that they are from a real monster movie. *'Edd (AKA Double D)' - the smartest member and is a genius inventor and neat freak. Throughout the story, he befriends Izzy due to his high-level intelligence and shows great admiration for Davis and Tai due to his caring and optimistic personality being a major contrast to Eddy's selfish and money-grubbing ways. *'Eddy '- the leader of the trio, Eddy is a greedy, self-centered con-artist who will go to great lengths to get rich and earn tons of Jawbreakers. He views the existence of the Digital World as a brilliant way to get him rich; The Digidestined *'Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya' - the leader of the 02 DigiDestined. He decided to take a vacation in Peach Creek on Christmas Eve with Tai and the 01 and 02 DigiDestined to meet up with Mimi and so than he can escape from what he views as his boring life. *'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya' - the original leader of the 01 Digidestined. *'Yamato "Matt" Ishida' - the Digidestined's lone wolf. Nazz and Sarah become infatuated with him due to his handsome looks, much to Matt's dismay. *'Sora Takenouchi' - the Digidestined's motherly figure. While she is secretly infatuated with Tai, Eddy, Kevin, and other Cul-De-Sac kids try to win her heart. *'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi' - the smartest member of the Digidestined and is basically their equivalent of Edd. Izzy becomes close friends with Edd thanks to his expertise on computers. Quotes Coming soon... Trivia *The Factory, which was a background location never actually visited in the show itself, plays an important role in the story. *This fic pokes fun at the nature of the fourth wall. Whereas characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy are aware that they're fictional, characters from Digimon are not. Case in point, Joe exclaiming to Edd, "Who are you talking to?! There's no one there!" Eddy then angrily states, "It's just Double D talking to the readers for no reason, Four-Eyes." followed by Sora saying, "Readers? What readers?!" *One scene involves Izzy and Edd arguing over the concept of the Digital World, which Edd finds to be absolutely preposterous. Izzy then criticizes him for being closed-minded and both start saying "Really?" and "Yeah!" to each other in a back-and-fourth manner. This obviously alludes to a similar scene in "From Here to Ed" involving Edd and Eddy. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Christmas Specials